Don't Cry
by Lia-Mei Soma
Summary: - Fin du 7  tome - Harry doit mourir, il doit sacrifier sa vie, pour les sauver, pour le sauver. Draco pleure, Draco supplies. Mais Harry n'a plus le choix. Il peut juste réclamer une dernière chose de son amant, Draco ne doit plus pleurer ce soir.


.

**Don't Cry**

.

Couple : Harry/Draco

Rating : K+

Disclaimer : En fait, dans tout cela, pas grand chose ne m'appartient... Harry et Draco sont la propriété de J.K, la chanson appartient surement à Axl Rose ou à l'ensemble des GN'R... Je ne sais plus... ^^ Bon, au moins, cette histoire m'appartient, c'est déjà ça! ^^ Même si elle reprend la fin du 7° Tome...

**STOP!**

**Cette histoire est basée sur l'existence du couple homosexuel Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter**

**Hommophobes, passés votre chemin!**

**.  
**

**

* * *

**

.

J'ai écrit cette histoire cet été, en pleine période déprime. J'écoutais encore et encore cette chanson des Guns N' Roses depuis des heures et, d'un coup j'ai eu envie d'écrire. Parce que non, personne ne devait pleurer pas même moi. J'ai commencé ce texte en ne sachant même pas qui parlait, à qui, à quel sujet. Je me suis laissée emporter par ma plume et les sentiments qui la guidaient. C'est vrai que le texte est court, très court même, il ne fait qu'une page Word... ^^

Le texte se passe à la fin du tome 7, lorsque Harry vient d'apprendre grâce à la Pensine qu'il doit sacrifier sa vie pour tuer l'Horcruxes qui est dans son propre corps. Alors que dans le récit original il se contente de se morfondre dans son coin, ici Harry retrouve Draco (avec qui il entretenait une liaison sans doute de longue date) et lui annonce sa mort prochaine.

Je vous ai mis les paroles de la chanson ensuite. Ça me paraissait indispensable, indissociable du texte...

Bon, sur ce, Bonne lecture! =)

* * *

.

S'il te plait, ne pleure pas ce soir. Non, ne pleure pas, ne laisse pas tes larmes gâcher un si beau visage. S'il te plait. Ne pleure pas, ne pleure pas, pour moi. Oui, je sais, c'est triste, mais ne pleure pas. On se reverra. Ce n'est pas une fin. Tu le sais bien. Alors ne pleure pas, je t'en prie. Tu sais comme j'aurais aimé ne pas y aller, ne pas partir. Mais je le dois. Non, ne me fais pas ces yeux-là, ne prends pas cette voix. Je dois y aller, tu le sais bien. Non ! Ne dis pas ça ! Tu sais que je ne t'abandonne pas, pas vraiment, je ne le voulais pas… Je suis obligé mon chéri… Oui, je sais que tu n'aime pas mes petits noms, mais laisse moi t'appeler comme ça, juste ce soir. Demain je ne serais plus là. Alors aujourd'hui, seulement aujourd'hui, laisse moi ce plaisir. Ce soir, je dois mourir, alors laisse moi t'appeler « Baby ».

S'il te plait, ne pleure pas ce soir. Si je n'y vais pas, combien de gens mourront pour moi ? Oui, tu sais que je suis comme ça. Regarde, on s'est servi de moi, Fred, Tonks, Remus sont morts pour moi et, regarde, je ne pleure pas, pas encore. Alors je t'en supplies toi non plus. Ne pleure pas. Ne laisse pas ton corps s'affaisser de chagrin. Même lorsque le matin arrivera et que je ne reviendrai pas. Je t'aime. Je t'aime plus que tout. Je t'aimerai toujours. Dis moi que tu m'aimes, s'il te plait. Oui, nous sommes fait pour nous aimer. Alors, pour moi, ne pleure pas. Ne rends pas bouffis tes yeux couleur d'orage. Je t'ai déjà dit que j'aimais tes yeux ? Oui, sans doute, il sont magnifiques. Leur couleur anthracite s'accorde si bien avec ta peau albâtre et tes cheveux d'un blond presque blanc d'une douceur de soie. T'ai-je déjà dit à quel point ta peau était belle ? A quel point j'aimais la douceur de tes cheveux ?

Dray, ne pleure pas. Ne pleure pas maintenant ou mes larmes viendront rejoindre les tiennes. Ne pleure pas. Ne me demande pas de rester. Comment pourrais-je résister à ton appel, mon amour ? A ta voix pleine de sanglots ? A tes bras tendus ? Non. Je dois y aller. Je ne peux pas laisser le Lord Noir tuer tous les pauvres innocents qui essayent comme ils peuvent de se barricader dans le château. Regarde, on les voit d'ici, on les voit de la Tour, de notre Tour. Oui, je me rappelle ce qu'il s'est passé ici et non, ce n'est pas le mauvais endroit pour te dire « Au revoir ».

Ne pleure pas. Je t'en supplies ne pleure pas. Fais ça pour moi, juste ça. Je suis l'Élu après tout, je me dois d'y aller, de me sacrifier. Non, je ne me défendrais pas. Je ne lutterais pas. Je mourrais pour vous sauver. Oui, vous sauver. Mon sacrifice vous sauvera. Comme ma mère l'avait fait avec moi. Quoi ? Je ne t'ai jamais raconté cette histoire ? Tant pis… Tu demanderas à Ron et Hermione lorsque tout ça sera fini. Si, si, ils te croiront si tu leur donnes ça. Regarde, c'est la carte du Maraudeur, c'est mon père et ses amis qui l'avait créé du temps de Poudlard. Il y a un mot écris à l'intérieur, donne-leur ça et ils comprendront, ils te sauveront de la justice et d'Azkaban. Tu sais, ils ne sont au courant de rien, ils ne savent pas que je vais partir, je ne l'ai dit qu'à toi.

Non, ne pleure pas Draco. Ma mort n'est pas si dramatique que cela. Je ne suis qu'un gamin et le monde voudrait que je tue le mort-vivant le plus puissant qui n'ait jamais exister. Je me contenterais juste de vous protéger, de commencer le travail, vous devrez finir le reste, d'accord ? Tu leur diras, hein ? Tu leur expliqueras pourquoi je suis parti, pourquoi j'ai accepté de mourir, que je vous protège grâce à cela. Je peux compter sur toi ? Mais biensûr que TOI tu pouvais avoir confiance en moi ! Je n'y peux rien Draco ! C'est la vie, c'est le destin… je ne devais pas être fait pour vivre vieux… On y peut rien.

Non, ne pleure pas ! On se retrouvera, ne t'inquiète pas. Au paradis, dans longtemps, très longtemps. Lorsque tu auras eu une belle vie, une famille et pleins de choses à me raconter. Alors ne pleure plus. Ne pleure pas, Amour. Ne pleure pas ce soir chéri… S'il te plait… Je dois partir, laisse moi partir. Mais on se retrouvera, je t'attendrai… Je t'aime Draco. Don't you cry tonight. I still love you Baby. Don't you cry tonight. Don't you cry tonight.

.

.

.

_Don't Cry, Guns N' Roses_

_Talk to me softly_

_There is something in your eyes_

_Don't hang your head in sorrow_

_And please don't cry_

_I know how you feel inside I've_

_I've been there before_

_Somethin is changin' inside you_

_And don't you know_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_I still love you baby_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight_

_Give me a whisper_

_And give me a sign_

_Give me a kiss before you_

_tell me goodbye_

_Don't you take it so hard now_

_And please don't take it so bad_

_I'll still be thinkin' of you_

_And the times we had...baby_

_And don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry tonight_

_And please remember that I never lied_

_And please remember_

_how I felt inside now honey_

_You gotta make it your own way_

_But you'll be alright now sugar_

_You'll feel better tomorrow_

_Come the morning light now baby_

_And don't you cry tonight_

_And don't you cry tonight_

_And don't you cry tonight_

_There's a heaven above you baby_

_And don't you cry_

_Don't you ever cry_

_Don't you cry tonight_

_Baby maybe someday_

_Don't you cry_

_Don't you ever cry_

_Don't you cry_

_Tonight_

_.  
_


End file.
